t3h best zeldurr fanfic evr seris
by yocowthegreat
Summary: a fanfic lololol
1. CHPTR 1

Originally seen on DeviantART by yocowthegreat(Me :P)

OENC UPON A TEIM ZELDA (the guy in the green stuff) WAS WALKIN DOWN THE STREETS SO HE COULD SAVE PRINCES OCARINA FROM GHIRAHIMDORF SO HE WNT N DEFETD OKCTORAWKZ N DUDUNGOS AND SHIT LIKE THAT AND THEN HE FOUNDED A GHIRAHIMDORFS CASTLE BUT IT TURNS OUT PRINCES OCARINA WAS IN ANOTHER CASLE SO HE WNT TO A DIFF CASTLE LOL THEN HE WAS LIKE "FAWK IT IM GONNA GO SAVE SOMEONE ELSE" SO HE HSEHYHSEDHWENT TO ANOTHER CASHLE WHERE IT TURNS OUT PRINCEZ OCARNA WUZ DERE AND SHE WUZ LIKE "IZ A TRAP!1111ONELEVEN!" SO ZELDA DODGED THE TRP AND GHIRAHIMDORF WUZ LIKE "LOL ZELDA I KILL U NOW KK?" AND ZELDA WUZ LIKE "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!11111ONEELEVEN183Y2284" AND SLASHED HIM WITH SKYWARD SWORD SO GHIRAHIMDORF HAD A DEAD AND EVRYON LIVD HAPILY EVER AFTER UNTIL GHIRAHIMDORF CAME AGAIN N STOLL TRIFORCE AND THEN WAS LIKE "HAHA I HAVE TRIFORCE BITCH"

TO B CONTINUED. 


	2. CHPTR 2

WH3N W# LSAT SAWED OUR HEROS GHIRAHIMDORF HAD TEH TRUIFARCE ADN BD SHIT WHAS HAPINING SO ZELDURR WAS LIKE "HO SHEET DAWG MR GHIRAHIMDORF HAZ T3H TRIFARCE ADN BD SHIT IS HAPINING SO I MUST GO" AND HE GOED ON ADVENSHURE TO SAVE TRUIFOCRE FROM EVIL GHIRAHIMDORF ADN WNT 2 CASLE WICH GHIRAHIMDORF WS SO HE COULD FIARTRUKIN SAEV T3H WERLD ADN LOLZ SO HE WNT 2 CASLE WHERE HE FITED A GHIRAHIMDORF. GHIRAHIMDORV SAIDED "HAI BROW IMA DFT U K?" AND ZELDURR WAS LIEK "NOOOOOOOOOOO" ND SLSHD HIM WITH SKYWARD SWORD AGAN BUT NTHN HAPNED SO OH THEN FI KAME OUT N SAID "2 WOK FOWORD MOV UR ANOLOG STIK FOWORD" "YEAH NO FIARTRUKIN SHIT" SAID ZELDURR IN AN EGORAPTOR VOICE ADN SO HE MVED 4WARD ND IT DEFETAD GHIRAHIMDORF AND ZELDURR GOT TRIFORCE

THE END

BUTT WEIGHT NO GHIRAHIM DORF ASKAPED BUT THN ZELDURR AND PRINCEZ OCARINA MADED OUT WIF EACH OTHER LMAO ROMANCE SO THE END FOR REALS?

NOPE

GHIRAHIM DORF IS SECRETLY A GODPIGTHING ND THN ZELDURR PULED OUT SKYWARD SWORD AND

*insert fighting scene here*

WAT HAPENS NEXT? U DECIDE.  
>HAHA JK TO BE CONTINUED. XD LMAO I GOT U<p>

NEX TIEM ON DIS GRATE FANFIC: LINK RAECS GROSE ON BURDS 


	3. CHPTR 3

OKSO GUIS DIS IZ IN A DIF TEIMLAINE SO LULZ IN DIS CHPTR ZELDA N GROSE R BURD RAEC. SOLIEKYA ZELDA WUZ SLEP IN HIZ BED WEN HIS CRAMZON BURD THINGYDONG THROO LETER HMI SAYIN "BURD RAEC TUDAY GOGOGOGOGO" SU HE AHDSHGAGHAGHSGWENT 2 BURD RAEC STRT PLAEC WERE GROSE WUZ LIEK "OMG IMMA BET U IN RAEC U DUMBO LMAO" ADN SELDA WUZ LIEK "AW HAIL NAW" SO DEY MUNTD DERE BURDS ADN FLOO ORF BUTT SUDENLY GROSES BUDIZ THROO EG BOMS ZELDA ADN ZLDA WUZ LEIK "AW HAIL NAW" ADN DUDGD DEM AL LEIK A BAWS BUY YUZING WIIMOSHUNPLUS CONTRLZ ND IT WUZ ACSHUN PAKED BCUZ BOMS WR TROWN AT SELDA EVRY SEXOND AND ONO ZLDUH FEL ONTU RCK WR HE FNT AND DEN WAEK UP 10 MILUHSEXUNDS L8R ND ZELDURR STRTD FLING AGIN BCUZ H WNTED 2 WIN TEH BURD RAEC SO HE CUD GET BIG OL KISSUMS FROM NOT-YET-PRINCEZ OKARINA 4 WININ TEH BURD RAEC SO HE FLOO FSAT LEIK SPED OF SUND ND BET GROSE N HIS GNAG UV BULIZ N GAWT BIG UL KISSUMS FRUM OKARINA AND DEY FLOO RUND ON DER BURDIZ BUT DEN SUM GAINT BLAK MONSTUR TING ATE OCARINA SO ZELDUH HD 2 GO ON ANUDDER ADVENSHURE 2 SAEV HUR

2 B CONTINUOOD 


	4. CHPTR 4

ATUROZ NOTZ: OK FNIE GOG I WLL RITE MOAR JJEEGUZ. END ATIRDOS NTZ

K SO WEN WE LSAT SAWED HOUR HEERO UF TIAME HE WUZ LEKI "OAH EM GEE HEE KDINAPD MY GURLFREND" SO HE WENTED 2 GUO SAVE HUR LIAK A BAWS AND HE GOATED ON HIS BURD AND FLEWED TO WERE PRINCEZ OCAHRINUH WUZ. BUT DEN GROSE WUZ FLAIN ON HIUS BARD 2 AND HE SED "BEESH I SAEV PRINCESS OCARNUH FIRST KAYKY?" DEN ZELDURR SAID "no fak u grose" GROSE REPLIED "zleda pls" ND STRDAT TROWIN TEH BOMZ AT ZELDUR AND HE WUZ LIKE "OH FAK NO" ND HE THROO 1 BAK AT GROSE N GROSE ESPLODED POOR GROSE ANWAYX ZELDURR FINALY GOT 2 BALCK THINGYDOODE ND HE G0OTTED UT HIZ SORD IN NO RELASHUN 2 HAMSTEAK N SUCH YAYAYAYAYAY AND DA BLAK THINGYDOODE HAVIN EPIK BATUL WIF ZELDUR SO YA HER BATUL SCENE

ZELDUR GOT SORD N HAXXD AND SLASHDD AT BLK GUI BTU BLK GUI BIT HIM CUZ HE ROOD SOW ZELDUH KILLD BLACK FINGS TEEF BCUZ DENTSTRY, ZELDURR IS GUD IT SOW HE DEFETED BLK MONSTAR AND WON TEH GAMEZ AND PRINCEZ OCAHRINZU WAS LEIK "" ND DEY MAYD OUT LULZ AND GROSE WAS JELLY.

IN TEH NEXT CHAPPY THEY GO TO HIGH SCHOOL 


End file.
